Todo cambias cuando llegas
by mundosentrelibros
Summary: Y es que nadie terminaba de entender como se podía llevar tan bien y tan mal con los originales, ¿cómo Klaus no la había matado por gritarle? ¿Por qué Stefan la cuidaba? ¿Qué había planeado con Damon? ¿Era verdaderamente humana? ¿Qué hacía en la ciudad? ¿Era de fiar? todo cuando una nueva chica llega a Mystic Falls. Es OC, cuando aun estan los originales en TVD
1. lejos

Bien esto solo es la introducción.

Es un universo, donde los originales siguen en Mistyc Falls y las cosas cambian un poco, agrego un pequeño personaje creado por mi.

DISFRUTEN.

SOLO ME QUEDA DECIR, QUE TVD, NO ME PERTENECE Y YO SOLO CREO UNA HISTORIA CON LOS PERSONAJES.

Klaus es inmortal, es un hibrido original, el mas temible de los seres que han pisado el planeta, Klaus es solo un ser temible e incomprendido. Él se supone no tiene amigos, y su corazón es solo una piedra, o al menos lo ha sido en apariencia, solo que puede que, aunque nadie se atreva a decirlo, eso no siempre fue así.

Klaus, tiene una mejor amiga, una normal humana, con un poco de sangre de bruja que solo usa para no envejecer, y esta es su historia.

Luna, es una chica distraída de unos aparentes 19 años, por mucho 22, pero joven y buena ante los ojos de cualquiera de sus conocidos, es alta, delgada pero llena de curvas, latina en su mas perfecta expresión(destilaba sensualidad). Ella no vive en el pueblo desde hace mucho, llego cuando inicio el segundo año de preparatoria y va en el segundo año de universidad, es voluntaria en el hospital del pueblo, y su única familia conocida esta en unas fotos. Es una joven rubia, alta y muy guapa, parece muy elegante y un poco mas vieja y temible de lo que debería a su corta edad. Luna cuenta que también tiene hermanos, 4 para ser exactos pero no los ve mucho, ellos gustan de viajar y la vida excéntrica pero ella no, ella los ve solo un par de veces por año, cuando se juntan en una casa de la montaña que tiene su hermano mayor.

Ahora, ella escucho que Klaus en ese pequeño pueblo tiene problemas serios de ira y muchos enemigos, y ella, JAMAS, dejaría a mejor amigo/hermano solo ante semejantes problemas. Iba lista para regañarle o protegerle, según fuera necesario, y usaría TODA su magia se fuera necesario.

Klaus

Era la quinta llamada que no le contestaba, empezaba a ponerse nervioso, Luna siempre le contestaba. Y no era un buen momento para que Stefan fuera a verlo, ya no se odiaban pero aun no eran mejores amigos, y si iba con Caroline, era un poco mejor pero no lo suficiente.

Klaus, podemos hablar?- dijo Care

Y solo ven como golpea su escritorio como si fuera a explotar, eso no era muy común, el simplemente no se inmutaba con nada.

¿Qué quieren?- grosero como siempre - estoy ocupado

Nosotros solo queremos que dejes a Elena, debemos de llegar a una solución- Stefan esta serio y preocupado, aunque no se veía claro por que- Entiende que somos los únicos que no te odiamos, como para querer matarte.

Bien, ustedes son a los únicos que no quiero matar!- en el tono sarcástico de siempre.

Es en serio Klaus!

Y ahora no me importa, hagan cita y con gusto los atiendo después- Sarcasmos de nuevo- tienen algo nuevo que decir o es el día en que hablamos de lo que ya sabemos y me hacen perder mi tiempo a lo estúpido, saben que no dejare a Elena JAMAS.- lo ultimo lo dijo en tono amenazador.

Klaus jamás les hablaba así, al menos no tan rápido. Care se preocupo de verdad.

Bien, si eso es todo- camino a la puerta y la abrió para el par de amigos- ADIOS!

Sin decir mas, se fueron y solo escucharon a lo lejos como Klaus llamaba a alguien que no le contestaba y entonces él le gritaba a Rebekah.

Bekah, no contesta, ya van 6 llamadas. Mandare a buscarla.- desesperado

Tranquilo, eso ella jamás lo perdonaría. QUIERE SER NORMAL

NO, iré yo a verla!

Pff, estas loco- y se va, dejando a su hermano como loco.

LUNA

Sabia como llegar al pueblo(gracias google maps), pero no tenia ni idea de cual era su casa, ya se preocuparía de eso llegando, seguro alguien podría decirle. Pero como debería de ser una sorpresa, llevaba toda la mañana evitando sus llamadas

"Mira que eres molesto Klaus", pensó.

Ya estaba en el pueblo, y moría de hambre, comería algo y después preguntaría como llegar a casa de Bekah, vio el grill, y decidió comer. Dentro, estaba un chico guapo, se veía que pasaba de todos los presentes, lo vio y lo dejo ahí.

Se sentó en una mesa del fondo y ordeno un montón de papas a la francesa, después vería que mas, por ahora PAPAS!

Estas sola? - era el chico de antes.

Si, supongo que tu también - dijo con una bella sonrisa - Pero no caeré en tu encanto, no estoy buscando compañía "especial".

Uyy!, una chica segura - se sentó con ella - me agradas. Pero, no busco nada "especial", solo compañía y tu te ves divertida.

Ella se veía divertida, sí eso siempre le decían, tatuajes y ropa que mostraba como diría su madre(y Klaus).

Ok, no juzgo, pero no crees que es muy temprano para beber tanto? - apestaba a alcohol.

Bueno, si, lo que digas - no le importaba nada, y eso le agradaba a Luna - Yo soy Damon y estoy MUY ebrioooo- lo ultimo si que se notaba.

Hola, soy Luna - ella de verdad no juzgaba - papas?

"esta chica, me gusta" pensó Damon. Y tomo una papa.

Eres nueva?, creo que te recordaría si fueras de la ciudad.

Jajajaja, si soy nueva - estoy de visita busco a mi… podría decirse… familia - dijo muy insegura, eso no es para nada una familia normal, pero era lo mas cercano a una que ella tenía. Era mas familia que lo que le quedaba de familia sanguínea - SI FAMILIA - lo repitió mas segura.

Ok, ok, si tu no estas segura es algo raro, bourbon?- y ofreció una botella

Luna ya se terminaba sus papas para este momento, y un poco de alcohol no seria mala idea, y pensó que tal vez este chico no lo vería jamás. Decidió BEBER y BEBER! Ya después le llamaría a Bekah.

Bien, dame eso - y bebió directo de la botella.

De ahí, siguió bebiendo, mas y mas. Hablan de todo y nada, aun ebrios sabían que hay algunos temas prohibidos. Ya sabían su música favorita, lugares que mas les gustaba ver, comida que odiaban (ambos odiaban la comida Tex-mex).

Klaus

Oye, vamos por una copa, mi hermano ya armo una buena fiesta en el grill. - Stefan le decía por teléfono - y podemos hablar de hacer las paces, aunque sea por las fiestas. Y a viene día de gracias!

Ok, solo por que necesito salir, y creo que no podre estar al pendiente por estas fiestas de todos ustedes. - él lo decía, solo por que planeaba ir hasta NY a buscar a Luna, y si podía la llevaría de viaje a Japón, o algún lado MUY lejano.

Bien, te veo ahí!

Luna

Ya en el Grill, ella seguía muy divertida, y unos amigos de Daimon, se habían unido, pero esa tal "ELENA", no le agrado mucho, era buena onda y divertida, pero, la veía muy feo cuando bailaba con Damon.

Ahora venia mas gente y con suerte sería alguien que no la viera feo, todos ahí estaban muy… tranquilos, ella era buena en manera general, le gustaba ayudar a la gente y era justa, pero se divertía siempre que podía.

Damon y tu se divierten verdad?- Care le pregunto

Sí, por?

Deberías de alejarte de él, eres nueva y no sabes como son las cosas aquí.

Bueno, no se me las cosas, pero, creo que se cuidarme - ella si que podía cuidarse y muy bien, pero agradecía el gesto - pero gracias Carol…

En ese momento estaba entrando al bar una cara muy conocida para Luna, ahí estaba su familia, Elijah y Klaus. Grito como loca y todos la vieron, incluyendo a los hombres de entraban en ese momento, primero creyeron que les tenia miedo, después solo sonrío y los vio sonreír al máximo, en especial Klaus.

Klaus

Entro y escucho un grito súper agudo, se molesto en un inicio y busco a quien mataría por hacer ese ruido tan molesto en un momento donde el quería paz. Busco y lo que vio en lugar de molestarle le alegro el día.

SU MEJOR AMIGA, estaba ahí!

Ambos se vieron un momento y frente a todos, ella camino tranquilamente al encuentro de sus amigos. Elijah, la abrazo primero y saludo aunque formal como era, muy alegre y familiar. Pero entonces llego con el que siempre fue su favorito, se paro junto a el solo pudo decir ante la mirada de todas las miradas.

Y Bekah?

Espero que les guste y dejen sus comentarios, esta planeado para ser una serie, me gustaria saber que opinan y no se exalten, esta planeado para ser Klaroline, no se si cambie pero ese es mi plan

3 3 Gracias por leer 3 3


	2. sorpresa sorpresa

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME ****PERTENECEN**

**Capítulo 2**

\- Y Rebeca - DIJO luna Tratando de Hacer sonreir a un amigo Do

\- Y Rebeca ?, y Bekah - DIJO Bastante enojado y Controlando grito- des tu que te crees?

Justo párr tomarla del brazo y llevarla Fuera de Aquel Lugar. Elías solo siguio su camino Hacia la barra.

Caroline, Elena y Damon Sobre TODO se sorprendieron Un monton al ver la escena, De Donde se conocían? ¿Por Qué si se conocían ella no les temia? En ESO entro Stefan Que saludo a los dos Jóvenes Que Salian, bronceado Pasara nada Si Como casual. Y Las cosas se ponían mas raras A Cada Momento.

\- Damon, Que Creo tu amiga te CAMBIO Por alguien mas malo. - Se Burlo Caroline

\- Sí, creo que no eres la unica Que gusta del original.- DIJO respondiendo con una Sonrisa finjida "Faltaba Que he aquí, una chica Que me agrada y Resultados de la Búsqueda Estar con Ese Loco"

ESE MOMENTO párr Elías ya ESTABA Sentado y le Hizo gracia Pensar Como explicarian ESO su hermano y Lun, Que Seguro Luna terminaria con uno de Sus Tantos juegos de soja amiga del Mundo, Que Hasta lastiman a su Klaus y then se enojo y medio mata un todos. Y si ESO no Suficiente era, Stefan la habia saludado.

\- Deberiamos de salir? - Pregunto Elena de verdad preocupada

\- A donde? - DIJO UN Stefan Que No entendia nada.

\- Esa chica ... ella ... bueno Creo Que es amiga de Damon, y salio con Klaus ... deberiamos?

\- No, no deben- DIJO Elías en medio de la platica.

\- Eso solo es señal De Que debemos- sentencio Damon

\- ¡Bah! Tontos Niños, Hagan Lo Que les de la gana

\- Elías? Que hace Lun here? - Pregunto Stefan ante la mirada incredula de Todos

\- No tengo idea, Pero Nick ESTABA Que mataba a alguien CUANDO Salimos de casa-y volteo un miarlos de Nuevo- Así Que, si Valoran su vida. NO SALGAN!

\- Buenooo, en ESE Caso Hay Que festejar! - Grito Stef y ESO si que los confundió

Desde Cuando Stefan confiaba de los Originales? EL Nunca dejaba una chica indefensa Una a su suerte? Qué demonios pasaba?

LOS DOS

Ya Fuera del grill, Estaban platicando

\- Vale, ahora si ... ordeño habla- Klaus

\- Ahora Qué? ... - Lun no era tonta Pero No contarle Que tenia nada a nadie, y MENOS A El

\- No me jodas LUN !, llevo Toda la puta tarde Llamando a tu bración de verdad Que Lo volvia ubicación SEÑORITA ME Dębe UNA EXPLICACION - Dijo en tono de enojo Klaus apunto de matar.

Y Esta Vez no cotrolo su tono de vos, Dejando a todos los vampiros del Grill escuchar SUS Palabras y Haciendo Que se alarmaran.

\- No, yo no Te Debo madres del ni Nick!

\- No me hables asi, eso si Que No - Haciendo ademán de Darle Una bofetada.

\- Klaus! Creo que no es Manera de TRATAR una ANU señorita- Dijo Damon metiendose

"Genial! Me agrada y tenia Que Ser Vampiro! Vamos que ESO si que era mala suerte" penso Luna

\- Hey Damon, Si Quieres vivir quitate - amenazo Con Todo el tono de CUMPLIR La Amenaza

\- Los dos se callan- grito Luna- gracias Damon Pero se me defensor y tu me de Como toque ONU pelo terminaras En el suelo con Una estaca en el corazon Entendido?

Todos miraban Lo Que pasaba, Todos Menos Stef y Elías. Damon no sabia Como pretendia Una sencilla sola defenderse humana. Klaus no sabia Como Es Que en día solo Hablar Logrado habia con gente desagradable tan ONU. Elena y Cuidado, Simplemente no hay nada entendian, no entendian Pero tenian Un poco de celos. Dentro Los Otros dos, Simplemente rieron al ESO oir.

BIEN !, si ESO Quieres quedate con tu nuevo "amiguito" - Dijo Lleno de desprecio, pensando en Que podria Pasar con Ellos dos.

\- Bien NADA! No me dejas sola Hablando. Te PREGUNTE donde esta Bekah y Aun no me dices.

\- Rebeca - eso si le molestaba, no habia ido POR EL, NO habia ido Por Bekah - esta en casa- y abento un Damon Lejos y la agarro tan fuerte Que escucharon claramente como le rompia brazo de la ONU,

El sonido alarmo a los chicos del Grill Corriendo y Salieron, Klaus Nunca la lastimaba, NUNCA!

\- Klaus Sueltala - Dijo Elías de pastel junto a los dos

\- Ya es suficiente- sentencio Stefan del Otro Lado

\- Bien hemano, Hagan Lo Que quieran- DIJO soltandola- otra vez Vienen Corriendo Por ti- le DIJO una Luna y se fue de Ahí los antes de Que nadie entendiera.

LUNA

Se dejo caer Casi POR EL dolor, Pero, el coraje la mantuvo en el pastel.

\- Mierda, no podian Decir ONU hola- Pregunto Elías.

\- NO

\- Y Si tan sólo no lo hubieras Dejado lastimarte? - Dijo Stefan

\- ¡Ya basta! No se notaron Que no me gusta Que me ordenen?

\- Ya, no enojes te, Venimos Por ti- DIJO El Primero MIENTRAS mordia su muñeca- bebe! - Y le Daba su muñeca

Dio la ONU sorbo y calmo el dolor del brazo, se limpio la boca y en ESE Momento entendio lo confuso del la del que escena seria párr Damon y AEE chicas.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-XXXXXXX**

**COMENTEN Y ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE **


	3. desde ahí

**TVD y sus personajes no me pertenecen, yo solo creo esta historia**

**ESPERO QUE LA DISFRUTEN MUCHO **

**FLASH BACK**

Era un mañana soleada del otoño de 1997 y se ve a una chica de 19 años caminar por su nueva universidad, va entrando a la universidad de Edimburgo para iniciar un año de intercambio. Luna es nueva y aunque ama lo que estudia y estar ahí le da sierto sentido de familariedad, esta en un país nuevo, una escuela nueva y sin mas compañía que un antiguo amigo de su padre que le enseña como ir de su departamento a la escuela.

Al otro lado de la calle, Elijah va checando donde le toca dar clase, hacia ya décadas que no pisaba una aula, pero esta buscando a una pequeña bruja que se suponía iniciaba clases ese semestre. Le parece una tontería, pero dicen que ella sera muy importante y mas vale llegar a ella que esperar a que su Padre u otro lo haga.

A la mañana siguiente Elijah da clase de a Luna, se conocen y él jamás nota que es ella la bruja, ella solo nota que él es guapo y sus ojos son mas viejos que su cuerpo.

Para fin de septiembre, Elijah sabe que Lun es su mejor estudiante, dotada para los números y eso es mucho si estudia Arqueología. Ella ahora toma clases privadas con él, aunque mas que clases son asesorias en para su trabajo de Tesis, él jamas encontro nada de esa bruja. Son mas amigos que alumno-estudiante y termina conociendo a Klaus.

La primera vez que ve a Klaus el llego a casa de Elijah.

-Hola, hermano necesitamos hacer algo con…- hablo tan pronto entro y no había notado a la chica de lentes que estaba sentada en la mesa.

-Nicklaus, bienvenido!- dijo Elijah alegre de que Nick no terminada su frase- te presento a Luna, es mi estudiante y le ayudo con unos datos.

En ese momento Luna nota la presencia de un hombre en la habitación

-Buenos días

-Buenos días, señorita

-Bien Nick, que decías?

-Nada, por ahora nada importante.-

Un par de días después se vuelven a ver en el Pub donde iban casi todos los universitarios. Luna hacia una competencia de beber cerveza con unos compañeros de clase, mientras Klaus fue a la barra a pedir un scotch. Luna gana la apuesta y va a fesejár con un buen Whisky.

-Felicidades, te vi hacer eso!

Luna se sobresalta, no recordaba que alguien de ahí le hablara antes.

-Puff, eres tu!-dije ya mas calmada- Nicolas?, hermana no de Elijah no?

-Nickluas, puedes llamarme Klaus. Tu eres Luna si no me equivoco

-Sí. - dice con una sonrisa enorme.

-bien, pues Felicidades Luna!

Hablaron toda la noche y bebieron, Luna no volvió con sus amigos y ellos terminaron por dejarla con el bobon de la barra. A las 3 de la mañana se fueron ya muy ebrios a casa de Luna, después de que se negara a ir a casa de Klaus.

Despertaron en la misma cama, vestidos y después de solo platicar y beber mas toda la noche, durmieron abrazados como si eso fuera la cosa mas cotidiana del mundo.

"donde jodidos estoy?0" pensó Klaus "la chica de ayer, esta es su casa". En ese momento esa linda chica salio de la ducha sin importarle que su presencia, con solo un toalla.

-Buenos días, Dormilón.- saludo como si nada o como si todo- No es que te corra pero debo de ir a la escuela

-oh! Perdón, ya me voy- hace ademan de irse- por donde es la puerta jajaja

-Si, bueno- "que raro, ayer tan seguro y hoy creo que no recuerda nada"- tampoco te corro, puedes desayunar hay café y un poco de fruta en la cocina.

-eh!, No. -volvía a verse seguro y mandón- ya me compro algo en el camino.

-como quieras pero haré pancakes y te los perderás…

Dijo mientras se quitaba la toalla en el vestidor dejando ver su cuerpo por el reflejo y se ponia su ropa. "que guapa"

-Con esta vista si que me quedo- volví el Klaus de siempre

-Ja-ja, esta vista se termino- y al notar el reflejo se quita de ahí. Y se termina de vestir- entonces, desayunas?

-Entonces…. No gracias, llevo una dieta especial.

-Bueno, como quieras. Te llevo a la puerta.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**DEJEN COMENTARIOS DE QUE LES PARECE **


	4. lunatica

NOTITAS: Hola chicos tengo mucho sin actualizar esta historia, espero que les guste y tengo muchas ideas sobre esta trama y espero les gustes. Yo escribo lo que me gustaría leer.

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN Y YO SOLO LOS USO SIN INTENCIÓN DE LUCRO ALGUNO

LA HISTORIA SE RELACIONA CON OBVIAMENTE ALTERACIONES AL LA HISTORIA EN LA SERIE

Elena aun es humana, todos siguen en Mystic Falls

* * *

CAPITULO 4 **_"LUNATICA"_**

* * *

**LUNA**

De vuelta en el presente, sigue Lun doblada por el dolor del brazo y entendiendo que todo lo que acaba de hacer es un espectáculo peculiar para los que no saben sobre ella y Klaus.

-Ya no te enojes, venimos por ti- dijo Elijah mientras mordía su muñeca – ¡bebe! – y se la daba a beber.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡me llevaaah! El no recuerdo como arreglar esto, maldita sea no quiero sangre….

-Bebe de una buena vez – dijo Elijah tranquilo

-Cuando Lun se convenció de que debería de beber él solo se rió cínicamente y ella maldijo en su mente "_adiós a la bonita sorpresa de fin de semana_".

-Hola tu, ha pasado tanto tiempo y veo que ya recuerdas otra vez – dijo Lun a Stefan con un agradable tono de sorpresa – no esperaba verte en este lugar. – sonrío

-Hola Lun, ¿Cuándo llegaste?

Y Luna le dio un beso en la mejilla _"no puede estar tan mal si recupero a su amigo"_ pensó Lun

-Gracias, que estes aquí lo tomare como una buena señal – dijo ignorando la pregunta de su amigo y siguió hablando sin dejar de ver a Stef – El, me habían dicho que tu hermano andaba de mal humor, pero, creo que me informaron mal, sí Stef sabe quién soy yo significa que todo está bien. ¿no?

Antes de que nadie le contara la situación de Mystic Falls a la recién llegada la paciencia de Damon se terminó y exploto en gritos. Todo era muy raro Stef no disfrutaba de la compañía de los originales mas de lo que disfrutaba matar a un ser humano, su hermano había odiado al mundo vampiro y ahora incluso había permitido que fuera una humano herido y por Klaus, luego se había unido al original mayor, él que se había enfrentado a Klaus y esa chica sexy con tatuajes parecía saber que todos eran vampiros. _"espera y ella es vampira?" _presto atención pero sus signos vitales eran muy humanos y recordaba su tacto calido en la taberna momentos antes.

-¡QUE COÑO PASA!? – seguía ebrio y se notaba - ¿estas bien?, empiezo a creer que me perdí algo.

-Oh sexy, lástima que seas vampiro – dijo Luna mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla igual que a su hermano – me agradabas de verdad. ¿ustedes se conocen?, vah, ni me importa al menos no por hoy así que sigamos donde nos quedamos, la noche es joven ….. – dijo y se enderezo rápidamente, arreglo su ropa y su cabello – ¿me veo bien? – Sin esperar respuesta Lun se dirigió a su guapo nuevo amigo – yo pago la siguiente ronda.

-OK

Entonces sin mayor explicación volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo antes, la noche pintaba muy bien y ninguno de los 2 los pensaba hacer preguntas importantes hasta que la sobriedad los alcanzara al día siguiente.

-Stefan, ¿qué esta pasando? – pregunto Caroline – ella… quie…

-Lun, anda ven a casa. – dijo Elijah y no dejo a Care terminar – deberías de ir a hablar…

-Ahora no planeo hacer nada que no sea beber – y ahora era ella quien interrumpia

El resto de la noche, volvió a ser como había sido la tarde para los nuevos amigos alcohol, papas, alcohol, baile, alcohol, platica trivial, y mas alcohol.

**KLAUS**

Klaus se fue enojado y sobretodo dolido, muy dolido. Ella tenia que ignorarlo de esa manera?, NO, nadie lo debía de tratar así y menos frente de la gente que lo quería muerto, menos frente a la gente que ÉL quería muerto. Cuando llego a casa rompió una mesa de centro que estaba en el recibidor de la casa y grito como hacía mucho que no lo hacía.

-Nick, no tires otro cadáver en la casa – dijo Rebekah desde su habitación

-¡CALLATE! En el grill hay alguien que pregunta por ti, lárgate de aquí ahora mismo yo no voy a tolerar tu presencia – al final de todo quería que Lun tuviera lo que estaba buscando – y si te quedas es mejor que no se note tu presencia en casa.

-Nick… - Bekah se preocupó y dudaba si acercarse a él

-Te dije que no me hablaras – estaba de malas y se notaba una amenaza en su voz.

Bekah decidió que lo mejor era salir de ahí. Nick no estaba enojado aunque quería fuertemente que el resto del mundo lo pensara, de cualquier forma cuando su hermano hacia berrinche era peor estar a su alcance.

Klaus se metió a su estudio, tenía un par de pasajes de avión a Tokio, llevaba tiempo queriendo ir con Lun y en un ataque de coraje los rompió y como no le fue suficiente y por desgracia uno de sus híbridos se le ocurrió entrar sin tocar, Klaus de buenas lo habría golpeado y ya, pero antes de que el hiciera o dijera cualquier cosa Nicklaus lo mato a sangre fría, arranco su corazón no sin antes tomar un pequeño bocado del cuello de su sirviente.

-Ay, ves lo que te buscaste… Wal… Walid, siempre dije que no entraran a mi estudio – dijo con un tono tan calmado y frio que detonaba al psicótico que llevaba por dentro – que mal educado, pero no podía quedar así.

Matar siempre lo calmaba bastante, era su entrada al nirvana o algo así, una vez que tenía sangre en sus labios y manos él podía volver a pensar con claridad. Ahora ya estaba calmado, no feliz ni tranquilo pero ya no volvería a romper los huesos de alguien tan importante y peligroso sin pensar en las consecuencias como hace unas horas, y pensó que debería de buscar una manera de alejar cualquier pensamiento de su mente al menos lo que quedaba de la noche.

"_¿Dónde demonios puse mi caja de carbón? Estaba aquí, maldición…. Solo necesito pintar su cara y verla toda la noche, la deje en el grill lleno de gente loca." _Busco ente todas sus cosas y no logro dar con su material de dibujo, hasta que se fijo en los papeles que su hermano había estúpidamente dejado para él esa misma tarde y bajo de ellos estaba su cuadernillo, lleno todo de dibujos de la misma chica, rubia tez blanca y sonrisa sincera, dibujos que no le daban felicidad pero que eran capaces de distraerlo de todos y cada uno de sus problemas, CAROLINE, una y otra vez la joven Barbie vampira. _"Lo que daría por una buena charla con esos bellos ojos azules tan peculiares, hoy solo contigo podría estar en paz"_

En el Grill a las 3 de la mañana los sacaron a todos, pasaron un par de patrullas y se molestaron bastante de ver a un grupo de jóvenes que se suponía eran menores salir hasta esa hora, pero se sorprendió mas la sheriff Forbes al ver a su hija en ese grupo y a su mejor amigo en un estado de tal ebriedad que aun Damon habría evitado en cualquier momento y a este abrazar a una chica no mucho mayor que Caroline. Pero encendió todas sus alarmas, Damon alcohol mujeres, era una combinación que acabaría muy mal.

-Todos a casa – miro a los amigos de su hija y nadie parecía haber bebido mucho – Care se supone que estarías en casa hace horas

-Eli… - Damon inicion pero Stefan no le dejo terminar la frase

-Ya me lo llevo a casa, perdón Care solo me ayudo a contenerlo

-Está bien, pero todos a su casa en este momento – la sheriff los dejo pero no sin antes ver a su hija con gran severidad

La velada fue a seguir a casa de los Salvatore y ahí Luna se enteró de que Damon era hermano del amigo de Klaus, y como Elijah hacía horas que se había marchado y Bekah jamás llego a verla decidió que estaba en confianza y podría pasar la noche entre vampiros sin riesgos mayores. Pero a Stefan solo lo puso nervioso y tuvo que suplicar a Caroline que se quedara y prometió un par de pinturas antiguas que tenía en su colección privada, quien a su vez y sin tener que hacer gran esfuerzo obligo a Elena y Bonnie, ellas morían por saber quién era esa humana.

Y es que nadie terminaba de entender como se podía llevar tan bien y tan mal con los originales, ¿cómo Klaus no la había matado por gritarle? ¿Por qué Stefan la cuidaba? ¿Qué había planeado con Damon? ¿Era verdaderamente humana? ¿Qué hacía en la ciudad? ¿Era de fiar? Pero sabían que si Stefan les pedia que estuvieran ahí al menos no morirían por esa noche.

* * *

BIEN CHICOS... GRACIAS POR LEER

todos sus comentarios me gustaría leerlos :D


	5. NOTA a pie de pagina, o no?

chicos, creo que algo paso en el capitulo 2 y su redacción esta mal no se a que se deba y estoy intentando modificarlo, pero perdí el archivo original asi que me toca escribir las cosas de nuevo y volver a suburlos

muchas gracias por estar leyendo... de verdad agradecere cualquier comentario

PD se que tarde mucho en notar el problea... ups


End file.
